


Black Mountain Side

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is low on grace, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Idiots in Love, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sam Winchester is So Done, Some Humor, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester/Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Castiel gets injured on a hunt, causing tension between himself and Dean. Sam is forced to play mediator, but even he can’t predict how the night unravels. Held up in a shack in the mountains, the trio discovers how far they’ll go for each other.Written for theTeam Free Will Big Bangon tumblr, featuring art by the amazingLeaf Zelindor!





	Black Mountain Side

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun doing this event, especially since it's all about my three favorite dumb-asses ♡ ♡ ♡ I encourage anyone who hasn't participated in a bang before to try it out! I've made so many amazing friends and I've written more this summer than I thought possible!
> 
> A special shout out to Leaf for creating all of the art! You can check out her master-post [here](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/187858663639/art-done-for-black-mountain-side-by).

** **

  


A storm was brewing along a forested mountain range. The tops of trees swayed beneath a dark sky, and in the distance a blur of rain cast the mountainside into blackness. Sam, Dean, and Castiel fled for their lives into a dilapidated shack somewhere below, a cold wind whipping at their heels.

Sam broke down the boarded up door and made room for Dean to heave Castiel inside. Swearing and stumbling, Dean eased Castiel onto a moth eaten couch, while Sam hurriedly grabbed their gear bag and began rifling through it.

“Shirt. Off,” Dean grunted as Sam passed him the first aid kit. Castiel winced.

Dean was pissed. Neither of the three battle-worn men were looking at the other, except for Sam, whose anger was tempered by his need to protect the shack. He boarded the door back up, then found red spray paint in the bag and began warding.

The shack had three rooms, one of which was a simple bathroom the size of a coat closet. The other two were a bedroom and a den with half a kitchen. Sam sprayed the boarded windows as large droplets of rain began hitting the roof.

Castiel had extracted himself from his shirt at last, and Dean’s eyes fell over the wound on his shoulder. His expression was stony.

“I told you not to come,” he scowled, grabbing a bottle of vodka and some tweezers.

“Dean...”

“Don’t Dean me,” he muttered, trying to concentrate on finding the tip of a broken blade out of Castiel’s shoulder. He managed to grab it with the tweezers, but it wouldn’t come out. He tried to turn it and Castiel groaned in pain.

“I was just trying to help...”

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean lost the blade, “You don’t have enough grace to be doing crap like this. I told you we didn’t need you!”

“Dean,” Sam moved over to them and put the spray paint in his hand, “You ward.”

Dean glared at him, but conceded and got up, letting Sam take his place. He gave Cas a stern but pained look before he began spraying.

Sam didn’t say anything while he worked, he just listened to the sound of Dean spraying sigil after sigil on the doors and windows, while the rain turned into a torrent outside.

Sam’s tweezers found purchase and he muttered to Cas, “Hold on.”

Castiel groaned in agony, and Dean closed his eyes across the room.

Sam set the blade tip on the floor, looking tense but relieved, and began tending to the wound. Castiel’s head lolled back against the couch. He looked ill.

“How long will it take you to recharge?” Sam breathed.

Castiel’s eyes were closed, listening to Dean spraying, “Maybe a day.”

Sam nodded, dribbling alcohol into the wound, “Alright,” he said, then glanced at Dean, “Dean? How’s your arm?”

“Fine.”

Sam bit back his annoyance, “Did you get the bullet out?”

Dean fished a small, silver bullet out of his pocket and tossed it to Sam as he moved to the front windows. Sam caught it reflexively.

“Would you stop fussing?” Dean chided, “You’re acting like mom.”

“Well, maybe it’s because you two are acting like children,” he tossed the bullet aside carelessly.

Dean stopped spraying and turned to face him, “Can I talk to you? Alone?”

Sam sighed and got up, exchanging a glare with Dean. Castiel couldn’t have moved if he wanted to.

Dean led Sam into the darkened bedroom, and swung the thin door shut behind them. The room consisted of a bare mattress on a metal frame and a broken chest of drawers. The window was boarded up, but they could see flashes of the storm between the cracks.

Dean turned on Sam, but Sam spoke first.

“What’s wrong with you?” he snapped, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What’s wrong with me?” Dean hissed back, “Castiel almost got himself killed, after we explicitly told him to stay put.”

“He was just trying to help.”

“Don’t stick up for him!”

“Why shouldn’t I? He’s our friend. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve told you to stay put, and you went off half cocked anyway?”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what is the point?” Sam smiled in annoyance, “Because I’m getting sick of this!”

Dean stared at him accusingly, “Sick of what?”

“This! The two of you! Every time he does something stupid to save you, you treat him like shit. But you do the same thing, Dean!” Sam said desperately, “And he only does it because he cares about you! Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“That’s not… that’s not even...”

Sam scoffed, “You are such a hypocrite...” His voice lowered sympathetically, but it just pissed Dean off even more, “...You’d do the same for him. Or for me.”

Dean’s rage faded despite himself, “I just don’t want to see him killed.”

Sam took a steadying breath, “Me neither.”

Dean suddenly looked pensive, and for a brief moment something flashed between them. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was the first time Sam said something about it.

“I think we both feel the same way about Cas,” he said, as if steeling himself for something.

Dean studied Sam for a long time. Even in the dark, Sam could see those green eyes boring into his. He didn’t back down, but he didn’t say anything else. Finally, Dean licked his lips and said, “So what, you wanna have a threesome with the guy?”

Sam almost smiled, “If that’ll stop you two from butting heads.”

Dean considered this for a moment, but Sam saw the responding smile flash across his eyes, “Fine. I’ll cut him a break.”

“Thank you.”

Dean shook his head in disbelief, then muttered, “You and your monster fetish.”

Sam blinked, “Uh, Cas is an angel. And last time I checked… you’re the one who screws those.”

He almost looked proud. “And you screw the rest,” he rose a brow.

Sam was going red. “That’s just… you’re...” he stammered, half smiling, “You’re just jealous.”

Dean’s eyes darkened mischievously, making Sam’s smile broaden. Realizing their argument was as good as over, Sam turned to rejoin Castiel, but Dean grabbed him by the loop of his jeans. Sam turned in time to catch Dean’s lips in a kiss. Dean moved his arm around Sam’s waist and held him there, kissing him with surprising tenderness.

“You’re damn right I’m jealous,” he mumbled.

Sam melted a little, but replied back with absolute certainty, “You don’t have to be. You never have to be.”

They shared another lingering kiss, then Dean patted Sam’s butt and nudged him back into the den. Sam smiled and shook his head.

Castiel was leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed, looking vaguely ill. Dean felt his anger rise in him as he remembered their predicament, but a sharp look from Sam caused him to take a deep breath and count to ten.

Dean moved to Cas’s side and began cleaning up the first aid supplies, taking liberal swigs from the bottle of vodka. Cas opened his eyes wearily. For a moment they made eye contact. Castiel looked so forlorn that Dean felt his anger fade without any help from Sam.

“How’s the shoulder, Cas?” Dean sighed.

Castiel sat up a little, “Fine. How’s your arm?”

“Fine.”

Castiel nodded to himself.

Sam picked up the spray can and resuming spraying.

“Dean, I...”

“Save it,” Dean stopped him, “I get why you did it. Just… don’t be so reckless next time.”

Castiel paused for a moment, studying Dean. Then he gave a weak smile. Dean stared at him. Castiel eyed Dean knowingly and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered.

“You… telling me...”

“I said shut up,” but Dean couldn’t help but smile.

Finished with the warding, Sam opened a window to air the place out. The smell of heavy rain and pine blew out the metallic fumes at once. The cool air felt nice on hot, adrenaline soaked skin.

Dean sank onto the couch across from Castiel, bottle in hand, “Did we pack anything to drink, Sam?”

“Uh, you’re drinking it.”

“No, I mean...” Dean glanced at the bottle in realization.

Before Dean could clarify, Sam threw him a half bottle of whiskey from their bag.

Dean caught it with a smile, “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Sam took the vodka from him and put it back with the first aide gear. There weren’t many places to sit in the tiny den, so Sam perched on the arm of the couch beside Dean. Castiel was still oddly quiet.

“What’s up, Cas?” Sam asked.

Castiel was watching the brown colored liquid splash at the bottom of the bottle as Dean took a swig.

“That werewolf.”

Dean looked at him stoically, “It happens. We’ll find her.”

Castiel’s blue eyes were dimmed. He looked exhausted, and more like a human than ever, “And if she kills anyone before that?”

Sam took the bottle from Dean, “There’s nothing we can do. You gotta let it go. Focus on healing. Dean and I will take care of it in the morning.”

Castiel sighed internally. Sam offered him the bottle next but Castiel refused. Sam gave Dean a subtle, prodding look, and Dean took the bottle. He offered it to Cas again.

“Come on. Drinks are on me tonight,” Dean gave him a warm smile.

Castiel looked at him deeply. For a moment it looked like he was about to say something, but then he took the bottle at last and took a long swig.

“Atta boy,” Dean praised.

Castiel made a face and Dean held back a chuckle.

“Can you taste that?”

Castiel nodded, examining the peeling label, “Sometimes, when I’m this low on grace, it almost feels like… well, when I was human.”

Sam was more interested in this than Dean, “You’ll be able to replenish it, right?”

Castiel nodded and took another swig, “Of course. It’s just… until then...”

“You can get drunk,” Dean finished, accepting the bottle back, “Well I’d say we take full advantage, what do you say Cas?”

Castiel didn’t think he deserved Dean’s forgiveness that easily, but he took it all the same. “Yes,” he said gratefully, “Let’s do that.”

For the next couple of hours, they passed the bottle back and forth, talking about anything but werewolves. There wasn’t enough whiskey for the three of them to get properly drunk, but they managed to get nice and relaxed by the time the bottle was empty. Then Dean pulled out some snacks from his bag and had Cas try some jerky. Sam could tell it wasn’t a strong enough flavor for Castiel to really taste, but he faked it well, and Dean seemed pleased.

Sam let them finish off the bottle and leaned back against the wall. He felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with whiskey as Dean leaned slightly against him. Soon Castiel began to doze off on the couch, but neither Sam nor Dean were comfortable enough to really sleep. After a few quiet minutes, they decided to move to the bedroom. Dean draped an old blanket over Castiel before they left the room. Sam gave him a knowing look and Dean mouthed something rude to him. Sam smiled.

The mattress in the bedroom was extremely uncomfortable, but it was better than half a couch. They tried to make the best of it, but it became apparent that neither of them were going to get any sleep. Dean kept moving around, too much for even Sam to tune out. Finally, he collapsed restlessly beside him and Sam spoke.

“Dean.”

“Hm.”

“Stop moving.”

“Can’t sleep.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder at him and sighed, “Yeah, me neither.”

They both stared at different parts of the darkened room for a moment, listening to the storm battling the trees outside and each others’ breathing.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Dean said in surprise.

Sam rolled onto his back, giving up on sleep. “We’ll go into town once Cas gets up, then. I think I saw a breakfast diner before the turn off.”

Dean looked at him. Even in the dark, Sam could tell Dean’s gaze was piercing.

“What?” Sam whispered.

“That is the sexiest thing you have ever said.”

Sam laughed sleepily.

Dean rolled over onto him and kissed him. Sam pulled him close and kissed back, savoring Dean’s raw flavor mixed with the subtle undertones of whiskey. They kissed lazily, not caring about anything in the dark besides each other’s lips. It was nearly out of boredom, but neither seemed to mind. Soon it wasn’t enough for Dean, though. He kissed Sam deeper, slower, and Sam smiled out of the kiss.

“Sammy...” Dean purred, deciding to go big or go home, “how about breakfast in bed?”

Sam chuckled breathlessly, but before he could respond, Dean began kissing down his neck. Sam’s breath caught in his throat and he hummed in approval. Dean wandered down his body, and Sam answered his question by helping Dean remove his many layers. Once Sam was in his boxers, Dean paused.

“Are you wearing my underwear?”

“I ran out.”

“Kinky,” Dean teased, but Sam could tell it had sucked the breath out of him.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but then Dean tugged his boxers down and took his half hard cock into his mouth.Sam made a mental note to throw out all of his own underwear and wear only Dean’s from now on. He moaned sleepily, his arms dropping to his side.

There was nothing Dean loved more than the litany of sounds that came from Sam’s mouth when he went down on him. He used to think Sam was a sucker for blowjobs, pun intended, until he found out from one of Sam’s exes that he never got that loud with her. Now, Dean felt a rush of pride anytime Sam got vocal for him. After all, who knew Sam’s cock better than Dean? Sam gripped the bed frame above his head and rolled his body into Dean, confirming how much he loved it over and over again. It was a sight Dean would never get tired of.

Inspired, Dean settled in to give Sam and nice, long blowjob. Sam was good at endurance, he could go for hours without tiring, but Dean was more easily satisfied, so he liked to lavish Sam with foreplay before getting his kicks. He loved the way Sam’s body melted. He loved the way his thighs shook and spread. He loved the way his lips parted and his eyes fluttered behind their lids, and the way he arched his back with Dean found that sweet spot under the head of his cock, or how, when he flitted his tongue along Sam’s cockslit, Sam curled up in a renewed bought of ecstasy.

“Dean… Dean,” Sam stopped him, looking drunk at last.

Dean could tell he had something nasty on his mind, so he waited patiently for Sam to continue, tasting the precum glossing his lips.

Sure enough, Sam took a breath and asked, “Can you ride?”

Dean’s eyes lit deviously, “Hell yeah.”

Sam watched Dean get up, chest heaving, and grab something from their bag. It was a container of Vaseline. Sam rose a brow.

“That’s why you bought the big one.”

“You know me,” Dean winked at him, sporting a proud erection, “I like the big ones.”

Sam laughed softly and dragged Dean back onto the mattress. Sam sat up and pulled Dean’s boxers down, then pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean loved it when Sam did things like that. Sam was such a natural Dom; he didn’t need to try. Dean had never let anyone handle him that way, except for Sam. It was his kinky little secret. Luckily, like all of Dean’s secrets, Sam was intimately familiar with it. He stole the Vaseline out of Dean’s hand and scooped a liberal amount onto his long, powerful fingers. Then Sam pulled one of Dean’s thighs to him and slid his hand up the underside of Dean’s ass.

Dean melted into the kiss as Sam’s fingers worked their way inside him. They made out while Sam fingered him, coating every inch of Dean’s channel. Meanwhile, the kiss turned fiery, nipping and tasting each other repeatedly. Sam avoided Dean’s prostate, which Dean was grateful for. He was so horny it hurt, and the last thing he wanted was to lose it and fuck himself to completion on those perfect, calloused fingers.

Sam had Dean relaxed and ready in no time. He knew all of Dean’s sweet spots, and he was practically fisting him before long. Dean’s kisses had become hot and messy, but Sam didn’t mind. He loved when Dean got riled up. Dean was shaking, beginning to bob up and down on Sam’s knuckles. Sam let him graze his prostate on his knuckles, unable to stop such a good sight.

Finally, Dean panted, “Damnit, Sammy. I’m losing my mind here.”

Sam smiled warmly, “I know,” he nibbled on Dean’s lower lip.

Dean groaned and removed Sam’s hand from his ass with enormous effort. He pushed Sam down on his back and slapped his arms away. Sam watched in a mixture of amusement and arousal as Dean lined himself up over Sam’s cock. Sam helped angle himself just right, then Dean sank down in one fluid motion.

Dean’s expression trembled as he felt Sam’s thick heat parting his ass. Sam’s eyes flew shut and his mouth fell open in a wicked smile. He was halfway in and Dean was already about to burst. They’d been doing this all their lives it felt, but it still felt new every time. Sam groaned as Dean sank fully onto his cock, sitting flush against his hips. Dean gasped for air and looked down at him. It felt like Sam’s cock was resting somewhere behind Dean’s navel. Sam was panting on the mattress. They shared a heated look, then Dean started to move.

Slowly, casually, Dean fucked himself on Sam’s cock. They were glad the mattress was old and the springs were broken because they would have woken Castiel with the noise. Dean bounced on Sam’s cock, thighs sweating, cursing and sputtering in ecstasy while Sam held his hips. Sam spread his legs and fucked Dean back, his hands roaming all over Dean’s body. He always got handsy during sex, and Dean loved it. Sam left hot, tingling paths all over his body, until he finally wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick.

“Sam… oh fuck, if you touch me I’m gonna come.”

Sam stroked him nice and slow, making Dean shudder and groan. He bounced more urgently, tiling his hips to get Sam to rut into his prostate.

“Fuck, oh fuck...” Dean repeated.

Sam was beyond words. He was groaning and undulating beneath Dean, thrusting up into him at the end of each bounce. His thrusts became hurried, frenzied, and Dean’s pleasure was about to spill over. He gritted his teeth and just went for it. He gripped the metal bed frame above Sam’s head and worked his ass like a porn star. Sam gasped. He reached behind Dean to feel his entrance stretched wide while he stroked him just how he liked, and Dean exploded with a shameless moan.

Dean’s whole body spasmed and he bowed his head, coming onto Sam like a fountain. The urgency with which Dean fucked himself had Sam coming undone in seconds. He groaned and seized up, lifting his hips and coming deep in Dean’s ass. Sam’s hips thrust weakly through it, cursing and sputtering silently, until Sam fell back down to the mattress in relief and they both stilled. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and Dean melted into him gratefully.

They lay together for a while, basking in each other’s glow. Dean realized he’d come on Sam’s chin and wiped it off with his fingers, but then Sam took Dean’s hand and sucked it off. Dean shivered.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean breathed, “You’re too goddamn sexy.”

Sam smiled weakly. Dean got up off of Sam’s spent cock and collapsed beside him. Sam wiped himself off with a blanket and pulled Dean to him. Dean could feel the cum seeping out of him. They probably should have used a condom, but he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling for the time being.

Sam and Dean finally fell asleep for a few hours, breathing over each other’s lips. They didn’t wake up until they heard movement from the next room.

Dean woke first and looked around. Sam opened his eyes tiredly.

“What...what’ssthat?” Sam mumbled.

Dean grunted in response. He picked himself up and got dressed blindly. The storm was blowing harder than ever and it was pitch black in the tiny room. Sam drifted back to sleep as Dean went to check on Castiel.

Tousle-haired and bow legged, Dean ambled into the den. A lantern was on, allowing Dean a glimpse of a dark figure at the door. Castiel was fully dressed, with Dean’s backpack on. He looked alarmed to see Dean.

“What’s going on?” Dean eyed him, waking up more fully.

Castiel backed away from the front door, “I, uh...”

As Dean came to his senses, a familiar anger began to churn in his stomach; an anger Dean that would never admit, regardless of what Sam said, was actually fear.

Castiel must have sensed this, because he abandoned all pretense and admitted, “I was going to go after the werewolf.”

Dean’s jaw set. “So you were just going to leave us, again. Ignore all of our advice, again. And go sacrifice yourself despite what we told you. Again,” he neared him, looking dangerous.

“Dean… I have to...”

“No you don’t!” Dean burst, “Damnit, Cas!”

Sam awoke to a cold bed and the sounds of shouting in the next room. He groaned in exasperation. He rolled out of bed reflexively, going from sleep to awake to attack mode in half af second. He remembered to put on pants at least.

Sam came out into the den, staring around at the scene. In the light of the lantern he realized he and Dean had swapped shirts. Castiel was fully dressed and Dean looked ready to throttle him.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked quickly, “Cas…? Are you leaving?”

Dean answered for him, “Yep.” Castiel looked furiously at him.

Sam sighed.

“You don’t understand! I have to…”

“We don’t understand? Are you kidding me?”

“Guys! Enough!” Sam shouted.

“I need to make this right!” Castiel shouted over Sam, and his voice was no longer apologetic. The force of it surprised both Sam and Dean and they stopped talking for a moment. “I need to fix my mistake! I need to make this up to you, and to Sam, and…!” Castiel was so desperate to make him understand that he looked furious.

Dean was at a loss for words.

Sam took a calming breath, “Cas… you don’t have to...”

“Make it up to me?” Dean had found his footing again, “Don’t… how could you say that, Cas? Don’t you dare use me to justify your shitty...!”

“I’m not justifying anything!” Castiel shouted.

Dean was moving closer to Cas and Sam didn’t like it. He strode over to Dean and grabbed him. The force with which he shoved Dean onto the couch stunned both Dean and Castiel, and they went silent long enough for Sam to reclaim the situation.

“Dean, Cas isn’t going anywhere,” Sam said quickly, shutting him up, “And Cas, you don’t need to make anything up to either of us.”

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Castiel spoke first.

“Yes I do. I owe you two for everything. And all I do...” he voice cracked, but he still looked determined, “all I do is ruin things. Even when I try to help. Especially when I try to help. I need...” he took a wild breath, focusing on Dean, “I need to do something right. Please. I can’t fail you again.”

Dean was so taken back by the emotion in Castiel’s voice that he glanced at Sam for a moment, as if trying to siphon some understanding off of him, but Sam’s eyes were fixed on Castiel.

“Alright,” when Sam spoke again his voice was gentle and low. He kept his hands out to prevent either of them from moving towards each other. “Alright, we’re settling this. Right now,” he breathed. Both Dean and Castiel stared at him.

“Cas, Dean doesn’t want you to get hurt. That’s why he doesn’t want you to go after the werewolf yet. He doesn’t want to lose you, and you going out there alone, it’s suicide. He can’t… we can’t handle that. Not again, Cas. It doesn’t matter whose fault it is, Dean just wants to keep you safe. He loves you.”

Dean made a funny sound, but Sam pressed on, “Dean, Cas loves you, too. If you stopped yelling at him for five seconds you’d know.”

Castiel swallowed.

“So, no more fighting. Alright? No more… sacrificing yourselves for each other. No more trying to one-up the last sacrifice. Just stop. Please.” Sam looked between them, like a teacher checking to make sure his students were ready to move on.

Dean had an odd expression on his face, somewhere between hostile and extremely unsettled. Castiel was staring at him so heavily that Sam could barely look at him. He lowered his arms slowly.

Castiel was the first to move. Sam reflexively made to stop him, but Castiel was just taking off the backpack. He dropped it by the door. Then, without looking at Dean, he murmured, “It’s true.”

Dean nodded multiple times before he mustered out a pathetic, “‘kay.”

Sam shot him a look.

“I mean, yeah. Me, too,” he shifted awkwardly. He chanced Castiel a glance, who looked stunned by this deep show of affection. Sam sighed internally.

“So...” Castiel said hesitantly, “What do we do now?”

Dean watched Sam pick up the backpack and set it on the opposite side of the room, then said, “Well, Sam wants to have a threesome...”

Sam’s eyes widened.

Castiel stared at him.

“Uh… Dean?” Sam eyed him, flushing slightly, “Castiel meant, what do we do until morning when we can go hunt the werewolf.”

Dean bit back a smirk.

“No, Dean’s right,” Castiel sighed.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

“Wait, what?” Sam turned on him.

It was Dean’s turn to stare.

Castiel’s brows rose in confusion, “I uh, it’s just… you and Sam… I thought...” He trailed off looking embarrassed, “That was a joke. Clearly a… very bad joke.” He nodded to himself and looked away.

Dean stared at him hard. Sam looked even redder.

“What do you mean, Dean and I?” Sam asked.

Castiel looked unsure now, “Well, you two are always… when no one’s around.”

Sam’s stomach dropped. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but they’d never told anyone, either.

“Do you watch us?” Dean asked at once.

Castiel was now as red as Sam.

“Just, the one time. Accidentally.”

Sam closed his eyes. Dean smiled slightly.

“And then a few more times. Sorry,” Castiel added.

“It’s alright,” Dean said, taking over for Sam who had been rendered dumb and speechless.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Sam.”

“Oh, he’s not upset. He likes being watched actually.”

Sam shot Dean a dangerous look.

Dean quickly looked back to Castiel, “So… is that a yes, then?”

After a second that lasted a lifetime, Castiel and Sam finally made eye contact. It was a such a deep, penetrating gaze that Dean immediately understood why he’d been fond of Cas from the start: He reminded him of Sam. Dean got to his feet and walked over to them. The three of them seemed to have an entirely silent conversation, until finally Sam’s jaw unclenched and Dean knew that was as good as a ‘yes’.

Before Sam could actually say it, Dean reached up, cupped his face, and kissed him. Castiel stared at them in surprise.

Sam and Dean had never purposefully hid their relationship. They never discussed the morality of it or whether or not it should continue, they just did it. It was just a mutual understanding. It was the one thing Sam didn’t instinctively analyze, and it was the one time Dean didn’t instinctively run from his emotions. That alone was reason enough to justify it.

Still, they never let anyone in on the secret. So it occurred to them both, at the same time it seemed, that this was the first time they’d ever invited anyone else in. And of course it was Cas. They’d known for a while it would be Cas.

Sam and Dean nipped and tasted each other, standing in front of Castiel, vaguely aware of his frozen expression of mingled curiosity and newfound hunger. Dean smiled out of the kiss, appreciating how innocent and truly angelic Castiel was in that rare moment.

‘Not for long,’ Dean thought. Then he broke away from Sam, and moved to Castiel.

Despite the fire now blazing in Dean’s eyes, courtesy of Sam, he looked at Castiel gently. To his surprise, Castiel’s innocence left him, and in a fluid, equally gentle gesture, he pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean took the pleasant surprise in stride and opened the kiss, tasting Castiel at last.

Faintly, Dean heard Sam pause whatever he was doing, and he knew he was watching. He could see the look of surprised arousal on Sam’s face without actually seeing it. Dean and Castiel made out in the middle of the room like they’d been lovers for centuries. The kiss turned hot, and it ignited in them like the lightning striking the stormy sky outside.

Sam disappeared for a moment, then rejoined them behind Castiel. He draped himself around Castiel’s shoulders, and Dean opened his eyes to see Sam kissing behind Castiel’s ear. Castiel moaned softly.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Neither of them had ever heard Castiel make such a noise, nor did they believe they ever would, and it was so sexy it knocked the wind out of them.

“Sam, Dean…” Castiel breathed.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked, as he and Sam took turns kissing every inch of skin available to them.

“How will… I mean, how does… with three of us…?”

Sam saw a flicker of amusement in Dean’s eye, a wild shade of green so close to him on the other side of Castiel’s ear. Sam resumed kissing Castiel while Dean spoke. Usually Sam was the one to speak while Dean took action, but Sam wanted to listen this time.

“Well, there’s a few ways,” Dean began, his voice rough and promising as he watched Sam find a spot at Castiel’s earlobe that made Castiel’s eyes flutter, “One of us could get behind you and the other… ever heard of a blowjob, Cas?”

Castiel gave him a short look, and Dean grinned. No, Castiel was not as innocent as he seemed. That had never been more true. Castiel looked flushed and battle-worn with Sam pressed against him, kissing and feeling him up and down. Dean was so damned proud of Sammy.

“Alright,” Dean went on apologetically, “Well one of us could fuck your ass while the other fucks your face. Or we could both fuck your ass. Or…” Dean paused. Castiel’s eyes had fallen closed, his lips parted, and Dean knew what he wanted before he said anything.

“Both. I want you both.”

Dean swallowed. Sam looked up at last. A shiver of arousal went through both of them, and their course of action was silently set.

“You got it,” Dean said, and he resumed kissing Castiel.

Castiel shared kisses between both Sam and Dean. The make-out session became focused and purposeful, and Dean took advantage of Castiel’s distraction during a steamy exchange with Sam. Sam always was a great kisser. Half eyeing them, half looking down, Dean began disrobing Castiel. Dean was already erect, and he could see Castiel was getting there. Sam kept Castiel’s hands out of the way for Dean to strip him, taking special care to get his shirt over his injured shoulder. They were both happy to see that Castiel’s wound already looked several days old. Castiel sensed this distraction and, not wanting to be taken lightly due to his injury, he grabbed Dean by the jeans and began undressing him, too.

Sam laughed at the look of surprised arousal on Dean’s face. Dean smirked breathlessly, then the three of them began stripping each other. It took no time at all with the assistance of many hands, and soon Sam and Dean were feasting their eyes on Castiel, and vice versa.

The look on Castiel’s face when his eyes found Sam’s cock made Dean laugh this time.

“Yeah, he’s a giant,” Dean beamed.

Sam smiled, “Shut up.”

Sam had already grabbed the Vaseline and a large blanket from the bedroom, and he laid it down on the dusty floor, which was the only space that could accommodate three people comfortably. While he did this, Dean moved behind Castiel and kissed his neck, leaning against him.

Castiel gasped lightly and leaned back, feeling his warmth and his cock pressing against him. They nipped and kissed each other while Dean’s hand roamed all over Castiel’s body. His body was different from Sam’s, more like his own, but Dean loved it all the same. Castiel moaned again, and the sound was so lewd and unexpected that he looked down.

Dean’s heart leapt. Sam on was his knees, his large hands splayed over Castiel’s hips, his lips in a perfect ‘O’ around Castiel’s cock. Castiel’s head fell back against Dean’s shoulder, and Dean could see Castiel’s body shudder in pleasure. He’d never seen Sam blowing another guy, and it was shockingly sexy.

Dean reached out under Castiel’s arm and stroked Sam’s hair encouragingly. “Oh, Sammy… this is a good look for you,” he murmured.

Sam could hear the heat in his voice and, with a devilish spark in his eye, he went all out, sucking and swallowing Castiel into his throat. Castiel moaned for Dean, whose voice had left him temporarily. His cock was dripping down the cleft of Castiel’s ass. Dean kissed Castiel’s neck, one hand in Sam’s hair, the other slipping down to fondle Castiel’s balls.

With a smirk, Dean sunk down onto his knees as well. Sam knew what he was doing, and he parted Castiel’s ass for him. Castiel didn’t understand, but once he felt Dean’s tongue lap at his entrance, he didn’t need to.

Castiel swore in Enochian, or at least that’s what it sounded like, making both brothers smile momentarily.

“You like that Cas?” Dean glanced up at him, rubbing Castiel’s tight hole with his thumb.

Castiel nodded weakly, “Yeah.”

Dean rimmed him in earnest while Sam sucked. Castiel was surprisingly loud. Dean could tell it was affecting Sam, because he felt him reach under, and begin fondling Dean’s cock between Castiel’s legs. Dean’s breath hitched, but it just made him eat Castiel out harder.

Castiel’s thighs were trembling, so Sam clutched Castiel under his ass and pulled him forward to lean against Sam. It made things easier for Dean. He backed up and grabbed the vaseline.

“Alright, Cas,” Dean breathed, his voice dripping with lust, “this is how it’s gonna go down.” Dean scooped some vaseline onto his fingers, “I’m gonna stretch you open, nice and slow…” he pressed a finger against his opening and slid it inside, making Castiel moan again, “it might take a while, but once I have you good and ready…”

Castiel gasped, “Dean!” as he massaged him from the inside.

“...Sammy and I are gonna fill you up, till you’re nice and stuffed.”

Sam shook, groaning something that sounded like Dean’s name over his mouthful of cock. Dean smirked and fondled Sam’s cock beneath Castiel. Sam loved dirty talk, and it looked like Cas liked it, too.

“Sound good?” Dean asked, sliding in a second finger while he toyed with Sam.

Castiel nodded vaguely.

Dean add a second finger, and Sam pulled off of Castiel’s cock. He gasped, and Dean realized with a jolt just how deep Sam was taking Castiel’s cock. Sam switched to his hand for a while, Castiel was far from complaining, then leaned over his hip and kissed Dean hotly.

Dean kissed back, still fingering Castiel and stroking Sam. He could taste Castiel’s cock in Sam’s mouth, making Dean kiss him even harder.

Castiel had hands all over him, and it was making his head spin. He was surprisingly easy to open up. Dean suspected it had something to do with being an angel. He added a third finger, and Castiel’s moans fueled his and Sam’s kiss. Sam and Castiel were both getting riled up, and Dean was in heaven. He was halfway through the tub of vaseline before he was confident Castiel could take both of them at once.

“Told you we needed the big one,” Dean broke the kiss.

Sam smirked, “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll need to get more.”

“Sam, Dean…” Castiel panted. The breathless, casual tone of Sam and Dean’s voice was driving his arousal deeper. They could’ve been planning the next hunt by the sound of it, “I’m going to… orgasm…”

Sam and Dean could see it in his face. Dean pulled his fingers out and Sam slowed.

“Not yet,” Sam coaxed, “You can wait.”

There was that casual dominance again that set Dean’s skin alight with lust. Sam was smirking slightly, like he lived for the submissive little noises Castiel was making. Dean wanted to fuck Sam right there.

As if reading his mind, Sam glanced at him and said, “You can wait, too.”

Dean’s eyes were blazing. The control seemed to shift slightly, and now Sam was the one calling the shots.

“Come here,” he eased Castiel down until he was kneeling over Sam and Dean’s knees.

Castiel’s body was pulsing with its near orgasm, but he trusted Sam enough to do what he said. Sam straightened up and kissed Castiel, leaning him back against Dean’s chest. Dean felt a flare of envy, and he smiled slightly, realizing it was exactly what Sam wanted. He grabbed Sam by the hair and rejoined the kiss. Sure enough, Sam groaned playfully, kissing them both.

Dean’s hands fell to Castiel’s cock, and Sam’s to his ass, both of them holding him while they made out, all of them completely erect. Sam grabbed more vaseline and fingered Cas, like he was checking Dean’s work. Castiel moaned and shivered.

“Mmm… I think he’s ready Dean. What do you think?”

Dean groaned in frustration, “Sammy I am gonna explode if you keep this up…”

Sam smirked, “Keep what up?”

He pulled Sam’s hair and nipped his lip, “Being so goddamn sexy.”

The show of dominance and, strangely, of love, made Castiel’s arousal soar impossibly higher. He found his voice, and it was more gravelly than ever. For a split second he sounded like Crowley.

“I am going to explode if you two keep talking.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks of delight.

“Oh he’s definitely ready,” Dean agreed.

To Castiel’s relief, Sam grabbed his ass and propped him up, letting Dean line up Sam’s cock.

“Take Sammy first,” Dean instructed, “Just to make sure it doesn’t kill you.”

Sam was too breathless to smile. Dean watched heatedly as Castiel put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and Sam lowered him onto his cock. Sam’s cockhead pressed against Castiel’s hole and disappeared slowly but surely. Sam and Castiel groaned in unison, and Dean felt his blood rush. He began stroking himself, unable to resist.

Castiel took Sam’s cock to the balls, and Dean was impressed. He watched them get comfortable, then Sam gripped under Castiel’s thighs and began fucking him. Castiel groaned harder than ever, and Sam’s breathing picked up.

Sam heard a little slap and Castiel gasped suddenly. Dean was grabbing his ass, admiring it bouncing on his brother’s cock.

“You two are so fucking sexy,” Dena breathed, slapping Castiel’s ass again. Sam could feel the reverberations.

Castiel groaned and bowed his head. Sam spread Castiel’s ass and gazed over his shoulder at Dean.

“Room for one more.”

Dean grinned. He scooted as close as possible, and Sam held Castiel up again. Castiel was panting now. He sat up straight to watch over his shoulder. Sam took advantage and kissed his nipple, sucking and nibbling it fondly.

Dean pressed his throbbing cockhead against Sam and Castiel’s point of connection, then slowly pressed inside.

Castiel groaned, and Sam and Dean panted in arousal as Castiel stretched to accommodate both. Dean’s hands joined Sam’s, and together they sat Castiel down on both of their cocks. They could tell Castiel was full to the point of discomfort, so they wait for him to get accustomed to it, occupying themselves with slow, appreciate kisses all over Castiel’s body.

Castiel was overwhelmed with sensation. Everything was doubled, and he suspected it would feel this good even with his full grace. At last, Castiel sank down fully. Sam and Dean groaned together. Castiel had never heard anything so beautiful. Dean’s low, rumble and Sam tight growl.

“Oh fuck…” Sam breathed.

Dean seemed beyond words.

Together, the three of them found a steady pace and Sam and Dean began fucking Castiel in earnest. They sputtered and cursed while Castiel moaned his encouragement. Sam was so deep in Castiel’s body, and Dean’s cock was absolutely perfect. Castiel rode them until he was a mess, stammering in Enochian again.

Sam could tell Dean was close. Dean’s eyes were screwed shut, and his hips were working furiously, listening to Castiel’s voice in the throws of ecstasy.

“This is a good look for you, Dean,” Sam teased.

“Shut up,” Dean groaned, his green eyes hazy.

“Cas, that means he’s close,” Sam panted, “Do you want him to come in you?”

Castiel shuddered and nodded, “Yes.”

“Tell him.”

“Sammy, I swear to god…”

“Dean…” Castiel panted, “Come in me… in my ass.”

Dean swore loudly, and Sam watched as his arousal overflowed. Dean’s hips jerked forward and he came with a shameless moan, leaning heavily against Castiel’s back.

Castiel’s eyes slammed shut, and Sam bit back a moan. Dean always looked gorgeous when he came. It was Sam’s favorite sight. Sam kept up the pace as Dean finished, even as his cum mixed with Vaseline and dribbled down their cocks.

Dean’s motions weakened, and he leaned back, letting Castiel lean against him. Sam got to watch Castiel’s body undulate against Dean, flushed and tight with pleasure.

“You close, Cas?” Sam panted.

Castiel groaned again, “Yes… Sam…”

Kissing Castiel over his shoulder, Dean gathering some of the cum and Vaseline and used it to stroke Castiel. Castiel groaned.

“Dean! Sam!”

Sam had the perfect view of Castiel as his orgasm finally tipped over. His head flew back against Dean’s shoulder, his whole body spasming in ecstasy. Even Dean groaned, loving the sound.

“That’s it, Cas. That’s it,” Sam panted.

Dean could hear how close Sam was, and he goaded him on, helping him keep up the pace, “Come on, Sammy. Fill him up. Let me see it.”

Sam groaned hotly, swiped a hand through his hair, his muscles straining, then finally Dean saw it hit. Sam’s hips stuttered and he thrust deep into Castiel’s body, jaw dropping in a silent moan.

Castiel went slack against Dean, feeling Sam continue to use him and loving it. Dean kissed Castiel, watching Sam come undone. It was paradise.

Finally, Sam came to a halt and everything stilled. Dean could hear Castiel’s heartbeat pounding against him, or maybe it was Sam’s. They were so close together, he couldn’t tell. Sam’s head drooped onto Castiel’s shoulder, and the three of them sat there for several long, blissful minutes, Sam’s arms around them both.

As they came around, Sam and Dean helped ease Castiel off of them. Castiel felt their cum seep out of him, but he didn’t care.They collapsed onto the blanketed floor together, laying in each other’s arms. None of them could ever remember feeling so relaxed.

After a few sleepy seconds, Castiel spoke, his voice cracking, “You guys… do that all the time?”

Sam and Dean both smiled, their eyes closed.

“Yup,” Dean said, “Sometimes more after Sam watches Queer Eye.”

Sam lazily smacked Dean’s chest over Castiel, “Shut up.” Then he mumbled, “It’s a good show.”

Dean chuckled.

Then Sam said, “You could join us, if you want to.”

Dean didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. As usual, Sam seemed to have read his mind and spoke for both of them.

“I’d like that,” Castiel whispered back.

They didn’t say much else for a while. One by one they drifted off to sleep, listening to the storm pounding against the shack, while basking in each other’s body heat. It was extremely comfortable.

Sam and Dean woke at the first sight of daylight. The morning was warm and wet. The storm had blown itself out, and nothing but the steady sound of water dripping off of trees and the shack remained.

Dean threw Sam his stash of wet wipes, and they got cleaned off, a contented silence filling the space between them. At one point Dean looked down at Castiel, whose eyes were closed, breathing slowly and deeply, nestled up between them both.

“He looks like an angel,” Dean murmured.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

“I am awake you know,” Castiel opened his eyes wearily.

“How long have you been up?” Sam asked, getting dressed.

Castiel sat up slowly. His wound was healed completely. “An hour. Maybe two.”

Dean smiled at him, “So your grace is fully recharged?”

Castiel nodded.

“I thought that was going to take a whole day?” Dean asked, grabbing the wet wipes and helped Castiel get cleaned up.

Castiel accepted his help. It was like they’d never fought in their life.

“Yeah,” Sam added, “Especially after last night.”

Castiel considered this, “I think that helped actually.”

Dean considered this, “Well, now we know what to do next time you’re low on grace.”

“Have a… threesome?” Castiel looked at him.

It wasn’t a particularly funny thing to say, but both Sam and Dean bit back smiles.

“Exactly,” Dean winked at him smoothly.

Castiel gave him the smallest of smiles.

Once they were all cleaned up and dressed, and their guns were loaded with silver bullets, they left the shack together, as a team. The mountain side was dark and wet, and birds sang in the early morning light. With the promise of a good breakfast, and more time together to come, they went off to hunt the werewolf.

The End.


End file.
